internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Irish National Team
4 | IIHF max = 40 | IIHF max date = 2008 | IIHF min = 48 | IIHF min date = 2015 | Team_Colors = | First game = 8–3 (Reykjavík, Iceland; 16 March 2004) | Largest win = 23–1 (Mexico City, Mexico; 8 March 2005) | Largest loss = 22–0 (Zagreb, Croatia; 13 April 2011) | World champ apps = 7 | World champ first = 2004 | World champ best = 40th (2008) | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup best = | Record = 13–25–1 }} Irish men's national ice hockey team is the National Squad run by the Irish Ice Hockey Association. The team gained promotion to Division II of the International Ice Hockey Federation in 2007, but after a poor performance in their Division II debut, the team has been relegated to Division III. They have not played in a world championship since placing 4th with 6 points in 2013. With the closure of the Dundalk Ice Dome they no longer meet minimum IIHF standards for participation. The team had members from both Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland and has a working relationship with the Belfast Giants of the Elite Ice Hockey League and new Irish clubs, Flyers Ice Hockey Club and Dundalk Bulls. History The Republic of Ireland was accepted into the International Ice Hockey Federation in May 1996 after a nomination by Great Britain and a second by Canada. They have not had a long history of international competition, with the Ireland senior team first competing in 2004. *First match: 16 March 2004: Reykjavík, Iceland: 8–3 Ireland *Largest victory: 8 March 2005: Mexico City, Mexico: Ireland 23–1 *Largest defeat: 13 April 2011: Zagreb, Croatia: 22–0 Ireland International competition (statistics, standings, and results taken from the IIHF http://www.iihf.com/hockey/tournam/tournaments.htm# IIHF Tournament Page) 2004 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III World Championships Reykjavík, Iceland Game 1. Ireland 3 Mexico 8 Game 2. Armenia 1 Ireland 15 Game 3. Ireland 1 Iceland 7 Game 4. Turkey 7 Ireland 4 Final result: fourth place, one win, three losses for 2 points, 23 goals for, 23 goals against 2005 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III World Championships Mexico City, Mexico Game 1. Ireland 23 Armenia 1 Game 2. Luxembourg 8 Ireland 4 Game 3. Ireland 4 South Africa 5 Game 4. Mexico 6 Ireland 1 Final result: fourth place, one win, three losses for 2 points, 32 goals for, 20 goals against 2006 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III World Championships Reykjavík, Iceland Game 1. Ireland 0 Armenia 6 Game 2. Iceland 8 Ireland 0 Game 3. Turkey 2 Ireland 2 Game 4. Ireland 3 Luxembourg 1 Final result: fourth place, one win, two losses, one tie for 3 points, 5 goals for, 17 goals against 2007 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III World Championships Dundalk, Ireland Game 1. Ireland 11 Mongolia 0 Game 2. Ireland 2 New Zealand 4 Game 3. Ireland 3 South Africa 1 Game 4. Ireland 4 Luxembourg 3 [OT) Final result: second place two wins, one overtime win, one loss for 8 points, 20 goals for, 8 goals against Ireland are Promoted to Division II of the IIHF World Championships 2008 IIHF Ice Hockey Division II World Championships Miercurea Ciuc, Romania Game 1. Ireland 1 Serbia 13 Game 2. Ireland 4 Bulgaria 7 Game 3. Ireland 1 Belgium 9 Game 4. Ireland 1 Romania 21 Game 5. Ireland 1 Israel 7 Final result: sixth place zero wins, five losses for 0 points, 8 goals for, 57 goals against Ireland is relegated to the 2009 IIHF World Championship Div III 2009 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III World Championships Dunedin, New Zealand Game 1. Ireland 3 Greece 7 Game 2. Ireland 3 Luxembourg 8 Game 3. Ireland 5 Mongolia 0(Forfeit) Game 4. Ireland 1 Turkey 7 Game 5. Ireland 0 New Zealand 9 Final result: fifth place one win, four losses for 3 points, 12 goals for, 31 goals against 2010 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III Group A World Championships Kockelscheuer, Luxembourg Game 1. Ireland 6 Luxembourg 4 Game 2. Greece 1 Ireland 3 Game 3. UA Emirates 2 Ireland 8 Final result: first place three wins, zero losses for 9 points, 17 goals for, 7 goals against Ireland are Promoted to Division II of the IIHF World Championships 2011 IIHF Ice Hockey Division II Group B World Championships Zagreb, Croatia Game 1. Ireland 0 Bulgaria 6 Game 2. China 5 Ireland 0 Game 3. Romania 22 Ireland 0 Game 4. Ireland 4 Croatia 21 Game 5. Iceland 14 Ireland 0 Final Result: sixth place zero wins, five losses, for 0 points, 4 goals for, 68 goals against Ireland is relegated to the 2009 IIHF World Championship Div III 2012 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III World Championships Erzurum, Turkey Game 1. Luxembourg 7 Ireland 2 Game 2. Ireland 5 Greece 3 Game 3. Ireland 3 Turkey 5 Game 4. Ireland 8, Mongolia 4 Game 5. North Korea 5, Ireland 0 Final Result: fourth place two wins, three loses, for 6 points, 18 goals for, 24 goals against 2013 IIHF Ice Hockey Division III Group A World Championships Cape Town, South Africa Game 1. Greece 3 Ireland 6 Game 2. South Africa 7 Ireland 4 Game 3. Luxembourg 5 Ireland 0 Game 4. Ireland 1 North Korea 2 Game 5. Ireland 7 United Arab Emirates 3 Final Result: fourth place two wins, three loses, for 6 points, 18 goals for, 20 goals against External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe